Bizarre Circumstances
by Meowthchu
Summary: Teased into becoming a test subject, Sakura finds her self engulfed in numerous journeys of quick wit and...morphing into a hawk? Will she ever return to normal? Or get killed by uncanny forces?  -transforming fic, crack. Morphing theme, etc
1. The Beginning

Hihi! This is Meow-chan. My first story is here! Let me see..some notes? Well, I just wanted to break out of the usual cycle with Sakura staying as just one animal like a cat, dog, etc. Eh, the idea just got boring cause lots of people are making it. Soooo..I'm breaking out of the cycle! Starting with this, we're gonna see our heroine get in a whole mess of trouble. If you like the idea then this fic is for you. If not, then I suppose my story sucks and that I wasted your time. o_o

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Just the plot. :3

Can't I Stay as A Cat?_  
><em>

_First transformation Arc_

**~The Beginning~  
><strong>

"Sakura..." strained a voice. "You always work with needles, yet can't even handle one yourself."

"That's because I don't favor them!" cried out the pinkette. "Whether in my arm, butt, or chest.. just no way!"

Signing from lack of patience, the godaime shrugs. "Alright. I'll get someone else to be my guinea pig for the day." and with that, she left out the room.

Green veridian eyes blinked in curiosity. Neither a speck of hair or those squishy bosoms waited for her. For a few seconds, the coast remains clear. Grinning from ear to ear, she jumps down from the ceiling. Lands on the heels of her boots, the pinkette adverts her gaze from right to left, attempting to imitate the moves of a spy on patrol.

_'So far so good. Now I just need to-'_ before she could finish, a yellow blur rushes past her. Sakura flinches as a tight pinch inflected the top part of her arm. (Closer to the shoulder blades, mind you) Crying out in pain, the petite kunoichi crumbles down to her knees and starts to tremble.

"Aahaha! I caught you at last!" Tsunade chuckles.

Sakura turns white as a ghost. "W-what d-d..did.. you inject me with?" the kunoichi questions, and looks down to examine the injury.

Pausing in laughter, the woman explains herself carefully. "Well, after studying over the DNA of animals and humans.. I'm finally able to-"

Before actually being given the chance to finish, her test subject randomly faints. Tsunade just shakes her head, then gets down and bends her knees. Lifting her right arm, it stretches leading up to her had. Said godaime connects her palm onto the girls forehead to examine her. Hardly a warm temperature greeted her front door.

Frowning, she sucks her teeth. "Shit. How am I suppose to know if it's working now?"

As she stood over the kunoichi, the door opens to reveal a grinning face. "Konnichiwa old hag. I came here to-"

Spinning around to face him, Tsunade lifted up a chair. "Graaaaa!" she rages, tossing it over her head.

The dark haired boy just simply dodges this. "That's nice. I see that you're still on your period." Sai spoken to her.

"I'm not on anything. Just mad that the serum didn't even grow a single hair on her body." went the fifth-hokage. "So much for investing on changeling methods."

"How much money did you cough up for this exactly?" Said painter questions, raising a single brow in question.

Before Tsunade could even speak to defend her option, Shizune ran into the office holding onto Tonton. "T-tsunade-sama! Do you know about sake shop blown up down the street?"

"WHAT?" roars the blond. "This can't be. Come on girls!"

"Aw, hell no." hissed the painter. "She can't leave me alone with her passed out apprentice."

What happened next truly blinded him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mwahaha! Sakura is going to turn into a... you can take a guess.

There's going to be many twists and turns in this 'morphing' based theme. Ta-ta!


	2. Tsunadesama!

**Thanks for all the reviews! Amorphous Ice, I would love to keep you as my critical reviewer. **

**I'm new to the writing game so please teach me many methods. Also, I don't mind other people wishing to talk about this story as well.  
><strong>

Can't I Stay As a Cat?**  
><strong>

_First transformation Arc_

**Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaa!  
><strong>

Imitating the flutter of a butterfly, Sakura slowly awakes from her slumber. Batting her eye lashes a bit more, it stops immediately. Staring into space, the pinkette attempts recover. She couldn't see much, as her vision appeared to be butchered from the fall. Not used to all of this just yet, the pink-haired girl keeps opening and closing her eyes. Except nothing worked. The vision of black and gray seemed to truly overcome her way of thinking. As she sat there, an old motion picture of Sai hovered above.

After losing many minutes, she finally speaks. "W-what's up with my eyes?" the pinkette thought aloud.

Sai just stared at her. "What do you mean?" all he manages to say.

Just a question, but tad bit stretched out.

Which is what the kunoichi didn't like, not one bit.

Eye brows furrowed, Sakura struggles to get up. "Y-you.. know what I-I'm talking about!" the girl hisses, clenching her side with a stray hand.

The painter raises an eye brow. "Do you really want to know?" Sai questions, earning a nod. "Alright. I can't just tell you about it."

"And why not?" growled the kunoichi. "I know about the serum. It caused me to faint."

Suddenly, he starts to smile. "Ah. Well there's no point of explaining about your transformation then."

Blinking in confusion, "T-transformation?" stutters the pinkette. Debating on whether to deal with this, Sakura lifts up a hand. "HOLY NARUTOS! I h-have.. I have..."

"Wooo, we hit the jackpot!" sang a woozy voice.

"Tsunade-sama! Come back here!"

Green eyes expand in surprise, "Shisou? Shizune? Why did they leave me over here?" she questions in wonder.

"To get drunk. What else could it be?" Sai mentions with a shrug. "Listen forehead, I think they're going to experiment on you."

"Well, we'll just see about that..." grumbled the petite woman.

Out of the blue, a cloud of smoke spreads through out the room. Sai shuts his eyes to prevent stray dust particles from infecting him. A little further down in the swarm, the outline of Sakura's body starts to shrink in size._ 'W-what's happening to me?'_ mused the pinkette, lost in her thoughts.

In under five minutes she stops transforming. Sakura watches in awe as her tail seemed to fan at the dust plaguing her vision. Once it left, a frown plasters over her face once more. The gray scale of sight has increased one hundred percent. As she stood there, a loud bang went off outside.

The creature is suddenly spooked by the random noise and rushes past him in surprise. Ducking underneath the desk, only a pair of glowing green eyes with the slits of an almond are visible. Sakura backs up in fright as the noise grew bigger and bigger, only to pop as the door busts open. The pinkette huffs in annoyance, glaring at the main figure in the front.

Tsunade seemed to have engaged in a laughing fit.

Holding up a sake battle, the woman just couldn't cease to stop spreading joy.

But apparently Shizune wasn't pleased. "I should have never told her about the free sake from the explosion.." she signed, drooping like a wilted flower.

"At least someone is having a grand time." pipes up Sai, "How long until she gets sober?"

"Honestly, I don't know..."Responds the aid. Suddenly, she feels Tsunade's arm wrap around her waist. "Eep! H-hime.."

"S-sakura... y-you transformed into another woman." slurred the slug princess. "Why didn't you tell me that the animal serum was a com..com..complete disaster?"

"What? I'm no-" before Shizune could finish, she adverted her gaze downwards. "Green eyes?"

"Yes! Of course your eyes are green...like a lime Skittle! Mwahahaha!"

"Oh Tsunade, your jokes are so stale." sweat dropped the black haired woman.

Shizune and Sai watched their hokage dance and even try to clap her cheeks. (Which Shizune screamed at, while Sai received a mild nose bleed.)

"Pssst.. Sai. I have a plan. Do you mind hearing it?" whispered the apprentice.

"Sure. When you stop talking like a mouse." he replies, attempting to clean up the string of red from his nostrils with a tissue.

Face flustered, the medic-warrior's assistant carries on. "Why don't you get Sakura out of here. I'll try and explain everything to Tsunade when she stops acting like a drunken sailor." Then runs after her friend, hands risen as she tries to prevent something from happening. "No! Don't get up on the table."

Standing up on the wood, "Make me, you shroom!" exclaims the woman. Tsunade starts dancing. "Let's go score some dicks!"

"Well, this day has proved to be interesting.." Sai mumbled, scratched the side of his face. "And I wonder why I'm usually left out of these types of stories."

Turning to face him, Shizune speaks. "Hurry up and get her out from underneath the table."

"How can I without getting attacked by Lady Thumps-A-Lot?"

"Um.. um.." she repeats, adverting her gaze from right to left, at last she locks eyes with him. "Why don't you try and call out to her?"

"Alright. I'll give it a shot."

As Shizune fought with the woman to remove her self from off the desk, the male attempts to complete the task cast over directly to him.

Instead of even attempting to act professional he went, "Hey ugly. Did you grow a beard today?"

Suddenly everyone stops what they are doing.

To hear the most loudest scream yet..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hehehe. Who do you think howls like that? I dooo.

Anyways, there's a poll up if anybody is interested. There's more add-ons to the list! xD


	3. Squeakers

Woot! We're on a roll here. :3

Can't I Stay as A Cat?**  
><strong>

_Transformation Arc_

**Squeakers**_**  
><strong>_

"A-are you okay?"

"My finger! My lovely finger!"

Tsunade wailed over the thought of seeing blood spurt from her splinter filled finger.

Her opposite apprentice climbs up on the desk and pats her back. "Come now, its going to be alright. Let's try and get you down from here." Shizune spoke calmly.

The blond haired hokage steps down at last, and then Shizune herself. As she leads Tsunade towards the opening of the room, she points over near the desk. Her actions seemed to be mixed, filled with the numerous jabs of an invisible kunai. Sai picks up on the nonverbal command and heads off near the spot Sakura might be hiding. The boy gets down on his knees and slides on the floor. Once he inches closer, Sai bends over and pushes his hand into the darkened space.

Occasional he'll imitate a dust pan and swish his hand self from right to left, trying to find any source of the pinkette. Sai flinches when something sharp irritates his skin. Pulling his right hand back, he turns around and raises his connected joint over to the light. A thin scratch mark surged through the black gloves fastened along the wrist line.

"Well, I suppose we need to fix you after the tests."

"Fix me? Now I'm never coming out!" shouts the embarrassed kunoichi.

Sai sits down in a lotus position and signs. "Ugly, you're making this situation very much difficult then it's lead on." he states.

"I don't care! Just go and help Tsunade-shisou while I live under this piece of furniture for the rest of my life."

"No way. You're still my team mate no matter what type of DNA lingers in your system."

"Y-you.. really mean that?" sniffles the shadow. _'Since when is Sai being so calm with me? Well, he's always calm. But still..'_

Suddenly more sunlight spills into her skin. Curious by the intense heat wave, she lifts the support of her head and squeaks in surprise when there appeared to be a figure lifting Tsunade's desk over their cranium. Sakura just remains still and stares into intense pools of darkness. Her team mate just casually hoisted the oak furniture to the side. Sai made his way over near the left, and just placed it slowly down onto the floor. As he remained busy, the tiny creature gets up from her spot on the floor.

Within a few minutes, the female winces as a sharp wave of the desk's exploding pieces of splinter covered oak bounced against her ear drums._ 'Why is it so noisy in here? That was just a desk for crying out loud.'_ mused the kunoichi, completely disturbed for some reason.

As she walked, darkness blocked off the light. Her friend stood there for a few seconds, then just bends his knees and slides down to the floor and pushes his hand down. The pinkette attempts to run away but was captured in under two minutes flat.

"Well this is interesting. Out of all animals to take refuge in, this is what you can come up with?" Sai questions in amusement.

Rolling over on her stomach, "Will you shut up? This noise is shredding me to pieces." hissed the girl, rubbing her temples in small circles.

He couldn't help this next move. "Well, at least you aren't colored black." The painter smiles, rubbing his thumb through her fur.

Closing her pupils, "Oh please. That would clash badly with my eyes." responds the pinkette.

Sai slides back towards the corner of the book shelf and just stares up at the ceiling while petting Sakura.

The occasional squeaking noise coming from her puffed cheeks made the attempt to ignore her quite difficult. But what happened next, threw everyone off.

"I can't believe it! Why didn't I check this spot sooner?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What form do you think she's in? Could be anything~

Also, check out the poll for her main form.


	4. Sneaky

**Omg.. four chapters~ I'm thinking of combining all of these into a new story when I'm done. Now onto someone's review in particular.  
><strong>

**Yes, Ice. I would love for you to be part of my group. :3 If you could round up some more, it'll be most grateful.**

Can't I Stay As a Cat?**  
><strong>

_First transformation Arc_

Sneaky_  
><em>

Stomping soared through the halls.

Grimacing from the blow to her ear drums, she escapes from the painter's grip.

Landing on the floor, supporting the body weight with her paws, she skedaddles across the area, completely under a pair of feet.

"Woah, what was that?" questions a spiky haired male.

The girl next to him says, "I-I...think that was a rat. Or perhaps a mouse." Hinata replies. "In fact, I sensed a flare of chakra in it."

"Use your Byakugan." Shino suggests.

Nodding her head, "Alright. Just hold out for a f-few seconds.."

Small ranges of veins poked up from the young Hyuga's veins. Concentrating on the task supplied to her, Hinata tilted her pupil less eyes from right to left, trying to locate the source of energy. But what confused her the most, is that the chakra went past her and directly over by the book case.

Was her kekkei genkai playing tricks on her?

"Um.. guys? That mass of chakra just went over there." directs the kunoichi.

Both boys nodded and took out a kunai from their hidden pouches.

Slowly a figure steps out. "Hey, hey. Don't try and kill me. Just took a nap, that's all."

The brunette puts down his weapon. "Behind the book case? That's just a strange place to rest." Kiba mentions.

"Not really Kibbles n bits. The wall behind me made an excellent pillow. "Sai smiled.

Hinata watched her partner blow a fuse. "I'm sure it was was." she grins, cutting into the conversation.

"Psst.. whatever. Now let's just get that thing and get out of here." Growled the Inuzuka.

"Pardon my asking but, what are you three doing up at the hokage tower?"

Shino takes it upon himself to answers the given question. "We're going to give our status report for a mission."

"Oh. Well, um.." the ink-shinobi drawls out, unable to continue on. "She's not here at the moment."

"That's too bad. When will Tsunade-return?" someone else asks, this time it was revealed to be Hinata. "We can't really hold onto this forever."

"I know. How about I hold onto the scroll for you?" Sai offers, earning a nod.

"Alright. We'll give you custody over it. I won't really like it though..just don't write on it."

After hardy thinking it over at all, the base of information is placed in his hands. Looking down at the scroll, Sai wonders what could be written as a summary for the events that happened at least a week ago. Before long, harsh screams belonging to both genders working in the field.

Wondering what all the commotion could be, team eight ran out of the room.

Left behind, the male already knew what it was..

X-x-x-x-X

Sakura felt so..embarrassed.

Her vision picked up on people running down the halls screaming.

What exactly did she do? Besides wander around putting her nose into everything, that was basically it.

Getting up on both legs,_ 'Oh my gawd..can't you see? It's me!'_ and just extends her hand out to them. _'Haruno Sakura!'_

People stop running a muck to stare and ogle. Barely reaching the soles of their sandals, stood a white mouse with green eyes. After peering up into it's ghastly hues of emerald, they just resume running and just scream even more. Wishing to make them all stop, the female gets back down on all fours and just continues walking.

Her small paws scaled the floors that usually were coated with many people heading in and out of the tower. Like most small mammals, they didn't really give a hoot to where they walked. Sadly, she could not feel the same way. Tiny squeaks/cries are escaping from Sakura's mouth.

_'I don't like this! Ew! Vomit!'_

"Heyyyy...what's everyone screaming for?" trailed a rusty voice.

Sakura hides behind a cart filled with documents. _'Hm? Sounds like Kiba..'_ she mused,_ 'KIBA?'_

Over by team eight, they were debating over the situation.

Raising his right fist, it rubs over the male's nose. "Hmm...looks like we have a case of rat infestation."

Hinata just squirms. "N-no..don't kill it. They're normal like any other person."

Tapping his foot, "Are you sure about that?" he questions, "These workers claim that it's eyes are green like an alien."

"An alien? That's just..weird." frowned the female. "I suppose we can get A-Akamaru to take the rat out. How long would it take?"

"Won't take too much of our time." Kiba replies, with a snap of his fingers.

Sounds of large paws raced along the floor. The figure skids to a halt and sits down directly near his master.

"Alright Akamaru. Let's find us that intruder and get out of here."

Bending down into the floor, "Arf!" he barked, then headed off in a slow walk. _'Hmm...Kiba wants me to locate a small rodent.'_

As the canine attempts to follow after the scent, Sakura inches closer towards the door leading outside..

* * *

><p>AN: At last we reach towards the end! Oooh..so much stuff going on! I'm sorry for the long wait. When my laptop went to get rid of some clutter, kinda regretted not giving you guys a heads up.

Oh well. I'm back for now. Except more soon! See you guys later :3

P.S Check out the poll! It's awesome.


	5. Running

Can't I Stay As A Cat?

_First transformation_

**~Running~**

A pink nose twitches. It moves from east to west, like a faulty breeze in the sky. The mouse picks up on scents of many people, including numerous objects. She couldn't dare and move an inch. However, her self conscious mind told this girl other wise. They already couldn't grab her before. Why back out now? Adverting her gaze from the hardly swept floor, Sakura finds her path blocked by a corner. This corner lived up to it's title well. If she didn't run over to this wall of cement and hide, they would have captured her.

_'Should I keep going inner? I'm exhausted..'_

**'Yes! Our stubborn qualities would carry us through. Run, run, RUN!'**

_'Ha. Ha. Ha. Keep laughing..'_ muses the white mouse, _'At least one of us is happy.'_

**'Are you kidding? I'm not happy with this shit..and neither should you. Pfft..'_  
><em>**

_'Put a lid on it. Were almost there.'**  
><strong>_

Inner did as she was told. Sakura could tell by the lack of response. Instead of bothering to bring the loud mouth back, she would prepare to leave from this corner. Keeping her misleading gaze on the floor, her small body would sweep through like a broom. _'Don't think I'm picking up any more dirt.' _and finally arrives at the other side of the corner. Sakura peaks her head out, gleaming in delight at the appearance of a quiet hall way. _'Hmm..no people eh? Now I can leave in peace..'__  
><em>

Feeling the emotion of relief sweep through her system, Sakura crosses over the floor along the balance of her paws. Upon reaching the void, she pauses in the middle. Keeping her body still, the dissatisfaction overcame her happiness. This all came too easily for her. Was there anyone waiting in the wing to capture her?

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the delay. Been busy.

See you guys next time!


End file.
